It is often desirable when hiking, hunting or fishing to have a tent that can be erected to provide shelter at night and taken down for transporting to a new location during the day. Although there are numerous collapsible tent structures that are adapted to be erected on the earth surface, few collapsible tents are adapted for erection onto the bed of a pickup truck. Using the bed of a pickup truck can provide many advantages to a camper such as height above the ground, and the rigid sidewalls of the pickup truck provide added security. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a collapsible tent structure that could be erected onto the bed of a pickup truck. Because most pickup truck beds have a pair of wheel well structures projecting upwardly therefrom, it would be a further benefit, to have a collapsible tent structure that included wheel well receiving cavities for receiving the wheel well structures when the collapsible tent structure is fully erected.